


Stretch For Me

by tuddles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anal Sex, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm, Possessive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Spanking, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: An angelic Crowley tempts his demonic husband by showing him just how flexible his body is.Demon Aziraphale can only take so much before he let's his natural instincts take over.In order words... Crowley gets fucked into a yoga mat, hard.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Stretch For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChristocentricQueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristocentricQueer/gifts).



> Hello my lovely ineffable nerds.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this filthy bit of smut. 
> 
> I would like to thank ChristocentricQueer for inspiring me to write something in the reverse AU. Thank you, my dear! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

“Must you really listen to that, Angel?” Aziraphale asked while he sat comfortably in his dark chocolate wingback, crystal snifter in one hand and Edgar Allan Poe in the other.

“Indubitably, my dear demon. It is essential to my corporal wellbeing,” Crowley replied, kneeling prettily upon his eco-friendly yoga mat. He would be the last to admit it, but he did look particularly divine in child’s pose.

A tranquil stream of Bach was flowing through the quaint South Downs cottage, pouring from the 19th Century gramophone and filling the air with its calm, relaxing overture. Aziraphale had been listening to a robust Beethoven which had benefitted the sombre nature of the Poe. He was just getting to the best part when Crowley had changed the tunes. The wispy, airy strokes of violins did not pair well at all with his reading, like a fruity Moscato accompanying a rich bolognaise. It was simply unheard of.

After trying to read the same sentence three times over, the frustrated demon resigned, sighing as he closed his book and plonked it onto the side table. He swirled the cognac in his glass, electric blue eyes settling on the kneeling angel while he sipped the potent alcohol.

“Didn’t you already do that this morning?” Aziraphale asked, smacking his thick lips together and enjoying the way the liquid tingled his tongue.

“That was mindful meditation, darling. This is yoga,” Crowley said before taking in a long deep breath, the likes of which made his chest heave against the front of his thighs.

“I see,” the demon said, and he did see. He saw every part of the slender angel that he could from where he sat, eyes filling with appreciation as he leaned back into his chair. He slowly sipped his drink, enjoying the view.

The view was indeed second to none. Wearing his tight white yoga pants and his spaghetti strapped golden tank top, Crowley was like a glowing beacon in the night sky. It was impossible _not_ to be captivated by him.

Compared to Crowley’s casual attire, Aziraphale was well overdressed. The rotund demon was wearing his signature grey suit, well-loved velvet waistcoat comfortably hugging his relaxed stomach. His dark tartan bowtie was as crisp as ever, front and centre on the collar of his navy shirt. The short chain of his silver pocket watch gleamed in the afternoon light as he sat there by the bay windows. Even though he had a complicated relationship with God (to say the least), he was thankful in that moment for the warm beams of sun. Without such light, he would not be able to see just how thin those yoga pants really were.

The angel was now in extended child’s pose, his slender arms stretched out in front of him, fingers spread and palms flat against the mat. When his narrow hips wiggled, his delicate spine followed, swaying easily like a fragile reed in the wind. When asked, Crowley would say that it helped to align his bones, but the shrewd demon knew better than that. The first few shakes of that tight arse might have been for posture, but the rest that followed were most certainly for Aziraphale’s benefit.

The flexible fabric clung to Crowley like white on rice, stretching tight around the taunt angel flesh. Thin limbs looked even slimmer as they tested the material, threatening to split each time they moved. Aziraphale’s eyelids grew heavy with lust as he watched, not wanting to miss a single moment as Crowley changed pose.

Toned thigh muscles tensed as the angel lifted himself up from the floor, placing himself on all fours. Palms and knees supported his svelte frame while he braced himself and tossed his head back. The long line of his braided ponytail swung back, making a clear _smack_ sound as it lashed his back. Aziraphale sucked in a breath, pushing back a possessive growl that was simmering in the base of his throat. He tightened his grip on the snifter, wishing it was Crowley’s red hair. _Oh,_ how waned to coil that braid around his large hand, fisting it tight and yanking it back with force. He yearned to hear Crowley wince in pleasurable pain as he pulled his hair, and then again when he breached his tight hole with a wide, demonic cock. Aziraphale took a large sip and closed his eyes, reeling the beast within back into its cage. For now, at least.

Crowley could feel the burn of those electric blue eyes, searing their way across his nubile body as he moulded himself into the cow position. The slight curve of his almost non-existent belly was pushed down, the line of his back curved in the middle. The gorgeous line flowed along his spine and over the pert rump of his arse, the vulnerable pose making the cheeks look perky and inviting, lifted up and out in a seductive display. Since Aziraphale was seated behind him, well, the demon got quite the premium view.

As Crowley kept position and took in some calming breaths, Aziraphale took another sip and licked his lips, imagining the salty-sweet taste of Crowley’s perineum on his tongue rather than the spiced cognac.

When Crowley arched his body to change from cow into cat pose, there was an auditable moan which came from his lips, not unlike the purr from an actual feline. Aziraphale did growl at that, a low rumble of a sound which he could not contain even if he wanted to. Wide nostrils flared as the demon breathed in through his nose, another growl escaping when he caught the scent of Crowley’s arousal. The aroma of the alcohol was strong, but nothing could mask the musky scent of his angel’s leaking quim.

When Crowley moved his bitching body into downward facing dog, Aziraphale saw exactly what he was expecting to see, a small wet patch in the crotch of Crowley’s virginal white pants, confirming that the arousal he was feeling was very much mutual. Crowley’s bright amber eyes locked onto Aziraphale’s spectacular blues for a moment, lusty gazes exchanged across the room. The demon held the eye contact as he reached down and pointedly adjusted his trousers, giving his hardening cock a few rubs through his trousers. Aziraphale smirked when Crowley’s eyes flickered down to watch the action and a breathy sigh left his angelic lips. Freckled cheeks were quick to blush as Crowley’s golden gaze continued to watch as his demonic husband winked, saluting his glass in the air before draining the rest of the liquid from it. With a gasp, Crowley lowered himself down onto hands and knees, tilting his head back and taking a deep breath of cool air.

“Getting tired already?” Aziraphale mocked as he set the glass down and stood up from his chair. Clear, precise footsteps mixed with the music as he walked over and then squatted down behind Crowley.

“You are so gorgeous when you stretch, Angel. How am I supposed to concentrate on reading when you are tempting me so, hmm?” he asked, reaching out one of his large hands. He hummed in approval as he touched the soft white fabric, gliding his palm across one of the perky, taunting arse cheeks.

“Well… it’s not _my_ fault that you have no restraint, demon,” Crowley replied in a snobby tone, his chin lifting with righteous indignation.

“Oh, it’s going to be like that, is it?” Aziraphale said, not waiting for a response before he lifted the hand and swung it back down with intent, delivering a firm spank that echoed off the walls.

“Engk!” Crowley let out, closing his eyes and enjoying the rush of pleasurable pain that rippled through him. “Ah- _Aziraphale!”_ he gasped as the second hand slapped down, treating his other arse cheek to the same sharp treatment. As the large hands rubbed his rump in soothing motion, Crowley closed his eyes and pushed back against the touch, whimpering for more.

“It’s okay, dear boy. You don’t need to admit to being a wanton slut,” Aziraphale mused as he leaned forwards, laying himself over Crowley’s back, lowering his mouth to the angel’s slender throat. _“But we both know that you are,”_ he whispered into Crowley’s ear in a dark, sinister tone. With a deep groan, he squeezed both handfuls of that luscious arse and bared his teeth, sinking them into the angel’s delicious throat and sucking out a dark, bruising hickey.

 ** _“Mine,”_** the demon growled as he grabbed the elastic waistband of the yoga pants, easily pulling them down to Crowley’s nimble knees. When he lifted himself up to look, he chuckled and gave the bare arse cheeks two more slaps, amused that the angel had been wearing no underwear underneath.

 _“Yours,”_ Crowley breathed out, a sorrowful whimper leaving his lips as he let his chest fall to the mat. He folded his slender arms, making a pillow for himself as he turned his head and rested his cheek there, bright gold eyes looking back at his beloved demon. He licked his lips and wiggled his arse, eager for more.

 _“Mmm…_ I see you have given me a choice today,” Aziraphale teased, tilting his head so he could watch as he slipped his hands down over the back of Crowley’s thin thighs. Two large, blunt thumbs brushed across the puckered star of Crowley’s rear entrance before sliding with ease down over the hairless perineum then into the slick wet mound of an angelic pussy. “So thoughtful of you, my love. Which one should I use?” he asked, gently stroking the dewy folds. “Or more precisely… which one should I use _first?”_ he added with a grin.

 _“Oh, fuuu-“_ Crowley moaned, closing his eyes and biting down on his own arm. Just the idea of Aziraphale using both of his holes was making him melt. He wondered what kind of a mess he was going to be when it actually happened.

“Well then, since you don’t have a preference, dear boy… I think I’m going to start with this one,” the demon said, enjoying the sounds coming from Crowley’s mouth as he pressed a thick thumb into Crowley’s cunt, testing the waters to see how welcoming they were.

Aziraphale laughed when he pulled his thumb out, finding the woeful cry Crowley made beyond adorable.

“Naww, poor angel… poor, _needy angel…_ it’s okay my love, you will get what you need soon,” Aziraphale said, winking as he licked his thumb clean and then reached for his pants. Within seconds, he had his buttons undone and fly down, the solid weight of his cock heavy in his hand. 

“Are you ready for me, baby?” the demon asked as he guided his member between slender thighs, gently brushing the mushroomed head along the moist pink slit.

“Uh-huh, yup, yes, please just, _gah_ , Aziraphale… _please,”_ Crowley begged, making Aziraphale smirk in delight. He loved it when his angel begged.

 _“Shhh, Angel…_ it’s okay… take what you need… _take it all…”_ Aziraphale said, one hand pressing down on the small of Crowley’s back as he slowly fed his cock into the weeping hole.

They both gasped and groaned, moaning in pleasure as each inch pushed in, burying deep into the warm hot sleeve of Crowley’s magnificent cunt. When Aziraphale finally bottomed out, he could not hold himself back any longer. The beast within came to the surface, leading him to grip Crowley’s skinny hips while he snapped his own, instantly setting a brutal pace. Again and again and again, he ploughed into the angel’s body, using it like it wanted to be used, like it _needed_ to be used. Crowley surrendered beautifully to him, becoming relaxed and malleable in his strong, competent hands.

When Crowley bit down on his arm again to muffle his moans, Aziraphale growled and fisted a hand into that lengthy red hair. Just as he had dreamed, he wrapped that fiery braid around his knuckles and pulled, yanking Crowley’s handsome face from his arms and forcing him to look up.

“Let me hear you _sssing,_ you _ssslut,”_ Aziraphale hissed, his point made by delivering a few slower, deeper thrusts which had Crowley seeing stars.

Sing Crowley did, panting and moaning and babbling an array of nonsense as he was fucked raw, pounded deep and hard, just how he liked it. When he thought that it was almost too much to bear, he felt one of those thick thumbs again, slippery and warm as it skimmed over his arse hole.

“Come on baby, open up for me,” the demon said, his voice breathless and hoarse as he breached the puckered hole with his thumb, pushing slow and steady all the way in. He slowed down his thrusts, rocking his hips gently as he began to work on Crowley’s other hole, slowly loosening it up.

One, two, three fingers later and Crowley was back to a blabbering mess, whispering how much he wanted to be fucked in his arse when he could get words out between his moans.

With a satisfied huff, Aziraphale pulled out of the sloppy cunt and pushed into the back passage. Crowley shrieked and Aziraphale grinned, smirking like the demon he is as he pushed deeper into the tight, pulsing entrance.

 _“Fuck,_ so tight… _so perfect,”_ Aziraphale praised, rocking slow and steady in and out while the clenching hole relaxed.

With mercy, Aziraphale released Crowley’s hair, letting the poor dear fall back down and bury his burning cheeks in his crossed arms. The angel was loose and pliant, moving any which way the demon wanted him to go. If it wasn’t for those strong, sturdy hands on his hips, he was sure to be nothing but a quivering mess on the floor.

With a flash of blue flame in his eyes, Aziraphale took the chance to really, truly quench his lusty thirst. With an obscene sound, he pulled out of Crowley’s arse and then without warning, plunged back into his cunt. Back and forth the demon jumped, switching from one aching entrance to the other, over and over again with no more than two pumps between changes. Dark with desire, his eyes looked down, watching the exchange happen time and time again.

When he was finally ready to succumb to the burning pleasure that was building inside him, Aziraphale leaned over Crowley’s back, reaching around and rubbing his fingers viciously against the angel’s clit. He rubbed fast and furiously, fucking the angel at the same time and bringing them both to their climax like two steam trains running off the rails.

With a deep growl, Aziraphale came. Hot, thick ropes of cum squirting inside his Angel. In the moment, he was so utterly blissed out that he did not even know which hole he had exploded into. The only thing that mattered was how fucking _good_ it felt. As he rode out his orgasm, he kept on fingering Crowley’s clit, rubbing sensuous rotations around the sensitive little bud. As Aziraphale’s seed started to leak out and drip down Crowley’s thigh, the angel came, hard. Long, slender limbs shaking and then stilling and then quivering once the storm had passed. With one final breath, the two of them collapsed onto the floor.

Aziraphale moaned as he pulled out and laid on his back, sucking in a deep, well needed breath of air. He then smiled when he felt the warmth of Crowley press up to him, a leg and am arm draping over his body.

 _“Mmmm,_ I’m gonna do more yoga now for sure,” Crowley hummed after a while, when his brian was finally working again.

Aziraphale could not help but laugh, a booming chuckle which made both he and Crowley shake.

“I am all for that, dear boy. No complaints here,” the demon said, smiling fondly and placing a kiss to the angel’s hair.

Something told them both that this would not be the last time they would be in this situation. And they were both fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring me so much joy! :)
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
